Mysterious Brothers
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Ash's rivals and a few others were always so arrogant and/or cold while others weren't? Well, this is the story of how Blue(Boy), Silver, Gary, Drew, Paul, Reggie, and Trip find out that they're brothers. My OC, Aubrie appears and the story is a Manga/Anime X-Over. Vol. 1-19 of Adventures is as far as I will go in the mangaverse.
1. Summary

Mysterious Brothers

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, I know, another story. Don't worry, I'm working on the others! Anyway, as you have read in the summary, the Anime and Manga main rivals find out that they are brothers and try to find out more about why they are brothers and who their parents were. But they are _half-_brothers, which means that they are brothers, and they aren't. Confusing, I know. Anyway, starting the story in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

Mysterious Brothers

By: Aubrie1234

Most of them were connected in a special way because of their mother, but none of them knew why. The _connection _first appeared one day, while most of them were training either by themselves or with others...

* * *

_**Ilex Forest, Johto:**_

"Feraligatr, Hydro Cannon once more!" Silver ordered the Big Jaw pokemon. It complied without comment and sent out a highly compressed ball of water at a group of boulders, destroying them.

"That was really good, Silver! Your Feraligatr's getting better with that move!" Gold congratulated the trainer, along with his pokemon, Exbo the Typhlosion.

"So is Exbo with Blast Burn." Silver congratulated back, watching said pokemon melt several other boulders at the command of its trainer.

"Hey! Don't forget me and Megaree you two!" Crystal interrupted, irritated at the two as she came running with a newspaper.

"Why do you have a newspaper anyway, Crystal? I thought we were supposed to be getting our moves stronger." Silver then asked, eying the crumpled newspaper in her left hand.

"But that's the thing! Look here on the front page!" she said, holding up the paper and pointing to the main headline. It read: **'Mysterious Trainer defeats Champion and Elite Four but refuses to become the new Champion'**. Underneath it was the article and a picture of a young woman, maybe in her early forties, with long red hair hanging down and covering the right side of her face. The other side had a silver-colored mask over it, covering everything except her eye, which was the same color as the sky. She was wearing a black-and-dark blue jacket and dark-green cargo pants, along with snow-white tennis shoes. As Gold and Crystal looked over the article and picture, discussing things, Silver was staring at the picture. For some reason, the woman looked very familiar. His mom, maybe? Silver just shook his head, sending those thoughts away. As he looked at the picture again, something didn't feel right. It a bit blurrier than when he last saw it and it kept getting even more blurry. He blinked, shaking his head again, thinking it might help. It didn't. He got a sharp headache instead.

"Ngh!" he said, taking in a sharp breath and getting on his knees, holding his head in pain.

"Silver?" "Hey, you alright Silver?" "Gator?" "Phlo?" the pokemon and trainers asked the redhead.

"S-something's wrong..." Silver said before blacking out from pain. Feraligatr quickly caught him before he hit the ground and gently picked him up, worry reflected in his eyes.

"Feral..." the pokemon said, worry in its voice. It wasn't the only one worried about Silver, though.

"Guys, we need to get Silver to the Pokemon Center, now!" Crystal said, starting to run back there. Gold returned his partner and followed her, along with Feraligatr.

* * *

_**Pallet Town, North Side, Kanto:**_

"Use Vine Whip to lift up those rocks, Saur!" Red commanded his Venusaur, Saur. It did as it was told and flung the rocks up into the air.

"Now, Frenzy Plant!" the trainer told Saur. Very thorny vines then shot out of the ground, hitting some of the boulders.

"Blast Burn Charizard!" Blue ordered his pokemon. It melted the rest of the flying boulders and calmly landed beside its equally calm trainer afterwords.

"It looks like you always clean up after me nowadays, don't ya Blue?" Red asked his longtime rival.

"Well, I _am_ taking a break from the Gym to train some of my pokemon. Besides, after what happened with the Elite Four, you still need at least _someone_ to look after you for a while." Blue countered. Red kept his calm and said: "Yeah, thanks. By the way, where are Green and Yellow?"

"Don't know. Last time I saw them they were watching the one o'clock PokeNews. Wonder if anything in the world needs our help again?" Blue remarked sarcastically.

"Maybe. Remember how we had to team-up with the Johto Juniors to save the world from the Masked Man, a.k.a. Pryce? The juniors needed our help for a while before saving the world themselves. And I've also heard of two new DexHolders coming from a region known as Hoenn. There might be something happening there that needs our help. You can never know, Blue." Red explained.

"Ri-" Blue started, but was interrupted by a shout of: "Hey, guys! Come quick!" They both turned to find Green racing toward them, a happy smile plastered on her face.

"What is it, Green?" Red asked, returning his pokemon, along with Blue.

"Come with me and check the PokeNews! Something very important is on!" she told them, bobbing up and down on her heels. Then, without waiting for their answers, she grabbed one of their arms in each hand and pulled them back to town.

"Hey! Easy, Green! Remember, I can't move like I used to!" Red yelled to her, digging his heels into the dirt to stop. She was then jerked back because of Red's sudden stop and landed on the ground, dragging the disoriented Blue on top of her. Both Blue and Green blushed furiously, being an inch from each other's faces, but didn't move. Red sighed, shaking his head with his left hand on his forehead.

"You two... Anyway, we'll go with you, Green. But please don't drag us again. Remember, I can't move really fast or good." Red told the brunette.

"R-right. S-sorry about that Red, Blue." She said, still blushing as Blue got of her.

"Pesky woman, jerking me on top of her..." Blue grumbled, dusting himself off as Red helped Green up.

"Now, come on you two! We probably missed the report already!" she yelled, running ahead to her house. Blue sighed and ran after her, followed by Red. Soon, the got inside and saw that a report was on, going over the new 'Mysterious' Champion who would not take the position as the new champion. Several times they showed her picture, it being the same one as the Johto Trio saw.

"I wonder who she is." Yellow whispered, sitting on the couch. The couch was big enough to hold all of them, so they were all sitting on it(from right to left), Green first, Blue second, Yellow third, Red fourth.

"Well, if she's strong enough to defeat the Champion _and _the Elite Four, she must be really strong!" Red enthusiastically said, watching the program intently. Green was watching as well, and even Blue was interested, even if it was only a little.

"She must be, but why does she wear that mask? It reminds me of the Masked Man...Ugh!" Green said, shivering at the mention of the Masked Man.

"Well, she probably doesn't want to attract attention. I bet she has other things to do besides being the Champion. I remember not noticing that until after the battle against the Elite Four." Red explained, memories flooding his mind.

"Hey, Blue? Is something wrong? You've stayed even more quiet than normal." Yellow interrupted, tugging on said teen's sleeve. He jerked slightly, but put his gaze on her.

"I'm fine, Yellow. Don't worry." he told the girl, then turned his gaze back to the screen and returned back to what he was doing before she had interrupted him: analyzing the champion because she felt so familiar to him for an unknown reason. As he was doing that, he started to feel lightheaded. Something wasn't right. Then, the room started to spin and he blacked out.

* * *

_**Lilycove City, Hoenn:**_

"Grasshead! I am not a Munchlax!" May shouted at the green-haired boy in front of her, who just smirked.

"Oh really, April? You might as well be a Snorlax then if you aren't a Munchlax because you eat so much." the boy replied. May then turned red with anger and yelled: "ITS MAY, DREW! M-A-Y, AND I AM NOT A SNORLAX! BESIDES, I DON'T EAT THAT MUCH!"

"I would beg to differ, June. You eat even _more_ than a Snorlax, then." the boy, a.k.a. Drew, told the fuming girl. As they continued arguing, Solidad and Harley watched their antics from afar, both amused.

"Do you think they'll ever stop?" Solidad asked Harley.

"Not a chance, hun. The day they stop fighting is the day I use small, cute pokemon and become good for real." he replied.

"I don't think that's _ever_ going to happen, then. Do you think we should step in sometime soon?" she told him, watching the argument escalate.

"No. They look like they could do it all day, even if it made them lose their voices. Besides, they'll stop when May needs to go eat. Which should be in three... two... one..." he said, counting down. Then, they heard May's stomach growl, pausing the fight.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Solidad asked the Cacture-loving man, surprise on her face.

"I have my ways. Besides, it's usually her stomach that ends the fights." he explained.

"You know, Harley, if May finds out about that you know this, you're going to be put in the hospital for a few days. Not just from her, either. Drew would probably kill you if he found out."

"That's why I keep it a secret, hun. See you later!" he called, walking off. Solidad just sweatdropped at his retreating figure, then went over to May and Drew. They were both sitting at a booth in the cafeteria, May vacuuming down her food while Drew watched, amused.

"Hi, guys. Mind if I join you?" she asked them. Drew shook his head as May swallowed her food and said: "Not at all, Solidad! You came here just in time, anyway!"

"Really? Why?" she asked the two, sitting beside Drew with an amused expression.

"Yeah! I wanted to show you guys this newspaper's headline." she told them, pulling out a similar newspaper from the one the Johto Trio had. She then continued: "Even though it just came out today, everyone is buying one. Take a look." She then pointed to the main headline.

"**'Mysterious Trainer defeats Champion and Elite Four but refuses to become the new Champion'**. That's new. And this really came out _today_?" Solidad asked, skeptical, reading the headline aloud.

"Yeah." May said, nodding her head, "Like I said, everyone is trying to buy one of these newspapers. Even the PokeNews is going over this event!"

"Wow! I knew the PokeNews covered over anything important, but this must be pretty big for everyone going over this simple event." Solidad exclaimed, scanning the article. At that point, Drew hissed in pain and clutched his forehead.

"Drew!" "Are you alright?" both May and Solidad asked him.

"Something's...wrong..." he hissed through gritted teeth. He had a horrible headache and the room was starting to spin. Then, everything went black.

* * *

_**Veilstone, Sinnoh:**_

"Why are you cleaning the house, Reggie? Isn't already clean enough?" Paul asked his feather-dusting older brother, raising an eyebrow at his actions.

"Because, it's dirty and I plan to keep a clean house. Try reading the newspaper while I clean. It'll keep you occupied." Reggie told his younger brother, who was sitting on the couch with his Weavile sleeping peacefully in his lap. Paul grumbled something along the lines of 'alright' and picked up the paper from the coffee table. He began to read it while Reggie continued on his cleaning-spree. Soon, Reggie thought the house was clean enough for now and went to the kitchen to wash up. At the same time, Weavile woke up from her nap and yawned, getting off Paul's lap. As she was about to head off somewhere, she heard a soft 'thump' come from behind her. She turned around to see Paul laying down on the couch with a pained expression on his face.

"Wea? Vile weavile!" she said, trying to shake Paul awake. He didn't move. Now she was worried. Paul wasn't the lightest sleeper around but he would wake up if someone shook him. Weavile then ran to the kitchen and saw Reggie, washing his hands. She quickly ran over and started to tug on the teen's pants. He looked down, surprised to find the Sharp Claw pokemon awake and tugging his leg. For one thing, she _never _did something like what she was doing right now before. Something must be wrong.

"Weavile, is something wrong?" he asked her. She nodded and ran to the door frame that lead to the living room, where Paul was... Uh oh. He ran after her, only to find Paul on the couch, a worried Weavile beside him.

* * *

_**Pallet Town, South Side, Kanto:**_

"Need any help, Gramps?" Gary asked Prof. Oak, popping his head through one of the doorways.

"No, Gary. Tracy is helping me enough. You go back to what ever you were doing." Oak told his grandson. He then went back to work on some sort of machine. Gary sighed, saying: "Alright, Grandpa." before disappearing back through the doorway. Oak smiled as he continued his work, along with Tracy. After a while, Tracy spoke up.

"He sure cares about you a lot, doesn't he?" he asked, tightening a few bolts.

"Yes, he does. I am his only family, after all." Oak answered, crisscrossing a few wires.

"Yeah, I know you are, Prof. But, well, he treats you more like a father than a grandfather."

"He does, Tracy. I've been with him since he was four. We know each other better than anyone else in the world. And now that he's become a researcher, I can teach him everything I know. He might even become a better Pokemon Researcher than me someday, don't you think, Tracy?"

"With his combined knowledge of battling and pokemon research, I wouldn't be surprised." Tracy answered, bolting a panel shut. Suddenly, Umbreon came running up to them, worried.

"Um! Breon bre!" it shouted, tugged on Prof. Oak's pants leg, then Tracy's.

"Is something wrong Umbreon?" Tracy asked the pokemon. It nodded, then ran back through the doorway it had come from. It was also the same way Gary had headed before... Not good. They followed Umbreon down the hallway until they came up to Gary's room, where the door was ajar. Umbreon ran inside, Prof. Oak and Tracy following. They saw Gary on the floor, unconscious, with Umbreon nuzzling him. The small TV he had in his room was also turned on, set on the PokeNews channel.

* * *

_**Nuvema Town, Unova:**_

Trip had gone back to his hometown after the Pokemon League and was now trying to teach his Serperior a new move.

"Try again, Serperior! Frenzy Plant!" the young trainer ordered his pokemon. Small vines shot out of the ground, but then fell back down lifelessly. Trip sighed sadly. His Serperior had just learned the new move when they got home, but wasn't able to get it right. They had tried ever since they came home to perfect it, but what they were doing now was the closest they had gotten. It didn't look much like a real Frenzy Plant, but they were getting closer with each practice.

"Ser, ser, ser..." Serperior panted, tired from its training session.

"I think that's enough for today, Serperior. Let's head back inside." Trip asked his pokemon. After his loss at the League, he had become nicer to his pokemon, especially Serperior.

"Perior." it said in agreement, nodding. It slithered inside after its trainer, heading to the living room floor for a nice nap. To Trip's pokemon, the carpeted living room floor was the best place to sleep. Even more than his bed or the guest beds. As Serperior slithered away, he sat back in one of the kitchen chairs, reading over the newspaper he had gotten that morning but had no time to read. The headline caught his attention, along with the article, but the picture got most of his attention. The woman in the photo seemed _so _familiar for some reason.

"Why are you so familiar? Who _are_ you?" Trip asked aloud, putting his finger on the picture. He read the rest of the article, but it didn't give him any info on who the person was... Serperior was a very light sleeper, so a the smallest sound he didn't recognize, he would wake up. After a few minutes, he heard a small 'thump' come from the kitchen. He then shot up and headed to the kitchen to investagate and to make sure his trainer was alright. What he saw surprised him, and made him worry. Trip was laying unconscious on the floor, also having a pained expression on his face. Serperior was very worried, so he headed as fast as he could to get the person he trusted the most to help Trip: Prof. Juniper.

* * *

_**First chapter! I'll tell you guys in the next chapter why they blacked out, so wait. Anyway, please read and review!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Mysterious Brothers

By: Aubrie1234

**Second Chapter! Thank you, readers and reviewers! Anyway, you'll find out why they fainted in this chapter. P.S., SOMEONE DO MY POLL! I'VE ONLY GOT ONE VOTE ON IT!**

* * *

_Silver's Dream and POV:_

I heard the sound of laughter all around me, and I felt like I had heard it before...

"Again, Mommy! Again, again!" someone shouted. It sounded so familiar, just like the laughter...

"Alright, Silver, but you're asking for it this time!" someone else shouted. Silver? But, that couldn't be... I then decided to open my eyes and see my surroundings. I was lying in a field of yellowish-green grass, and a woman was playing with a small boy three yards away from me. The boy looked just like me, except younger. The woman... she also seemed familiar... The woman then picked up the boy and spun him around her, him laughing excitedly. The woman just grinned and swung him around once more before putting him on the ground.

"That was fun, Mommy!" the boy then said. I then saw him sit down in the grass, a big smile on his face. The woman sat down beside him, also with a smile on her face.

"Can we do this again tomorrow, Mommy?" the boy then asked. The woman got a sad smile on her face before saying: "I'm sorry, Silver, but I can't. I have to go somewhere tomorrow and I might not be back for a while." The boy, known as Sliver, instantly saddened.

"But, why Mommy? I don't want you to leave. Plus, 'Vanni doesn't like me." Silver told her. Then, I remembered why this was so familiar and what had happened before I came here.

_This must be a forgotten memory that I'm remembering. But, why does that woman look like the Champion in the newspaper? Unless... _I was then interrupted from my train of thought by the woman and my younger self, I assumed, head off somewhere, away from the field. Then, there was a bright flash of light, and everything went black again.

* * *

_Blue's Dream and POV:_

"Why's Mommy leaving, Grampa?" I heard someone ask. I slowly opened my eyes to see a younger version of myself, probably, holding my Grandpa's left hand, while an almost exact replica of my younger self held his other hand. All three were staring outside the research center at a moving dot in the distance.

"She needs to go see someone else for a while, Blue. Don't worry, though. She'll be back before you know it." Grandpa assured the little boy. As they continued talking, I thought about why I was here and what happened before I came here.

_This is probably a memory from when I was younger that I'm remembering. But, who's the carbon copy? _I thought, looking at the other boy. His hair was slightly darker than the other boy's, having a bit of a reddish tint to it, but one thing was unmistakeable about him. Except for his darker hair, he could have passed for a duplicate of _me_! My younger self, I mean.

"Grampa?" the boy then asked. It made me jump slightly. He was using the same voice as my younger self too! "Where's Mommy going?"

"I don't know, Gary. She didn't say." he answered. Gary? Now _why_ did that name sound so familiar? I've never heard it before, unless... No, it couldn't be! I shook my head to throw the thoughts away. As they turned away from the window, I also noticed another difference about him. Instead of blue eyes like me and my younger self, he had green eyes. I watched Grandpa lead both of them up the stairs, probably back to bed. Suddenly, I saw a bright flash of light, then darkness.

* * *

_Drew's Dream and POV:_

"This way, Mommy! C'mon! Budew and I really want you to hurry up!" someone shouted. Who was that and why was their voice so familiar? Then, I heard pounding footsteps coming closer and closer...

"You're nearly as impatient as your Daddy, Drew! I'm coming, don't worry!" someone else yelled. At that, my eyes shot open. Bright lights blinded me for a second, but after a minute or so, I could see again. Whoever was calling to that boy made me feel like he/she was calling to me, too. I looked around and found myself in the Greenhouse that Tory's dad owned. But, who was yelling earlier? I looked past the railing and saw a boy that looked like me, except younger, running down a dirt path, his Budew running beside him. Several yards behind him, running, was a woman who looked very familiar...

"C'mon, Mommy! You're such a Slowpoke!" the boy teased, smiling as the woman caught up to him. She leaned over and put her hands on her knees, huffing from all the running. I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth at the moment.

"Oh, Drew... You're such a troublemaker... Now, what do you and Budew want to show me?" the woman asked the boy. My eyes widened in shock. No, it couldn't be...

"Mama...?" I whispered/asked aloud. Could this really be the memory of my last day with my mom? I felt tears well up in my eyes. I didn't bother to stop them, either. I missed her so much, why did she leave me and Dad? If she hadn't left, Dad wouldn't have gotten sick, and he would still be here... I then broke down, a few sobs escaping. Why was I remembering this? It always caused me so much pain... So much... Then, A bright light flashed in front of me, and all I could see was black.

* * *

_Paul's Dream and POV:_

"Now, do you have everything for your journey?" I heard someone ask.

"I do, Mom. Could I please go now?" I heard another person whine. I slightly recognized the voice, but it couldn't be him!

"No, not yet. Now, do you have your Pokemon?" I heard the same person ask. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself laying on the couch. I sat up and looked towards the door, seeing a younger version of Reggie, me, and a familiar woman that I couldn't recognize.

"I do, Mom. Now could I go?" the younger Reggie whined again. Now I remember. This was the first day of Reggie's Pokemon Journey.

"No. Now, will you protect Paul during your journey? Remember, he doesn't have any pokemon yet and I have to go somewhere for a few days. He has to stay with you at all times on your journey, alright?" the woman then told him.

"Of course, Mom! He's my brother after all and I want to protect him!" Reggie said proudly.

"Good. _Now_ you can go." she told them, waving goodbye as they ran off and out of view. I heard Reggie yell something like: "See you later, Mom!" and the younger version of me yell: "Regie won't get into any touble 'ile I'm aound, Mama! 'On't wowy!" I felt a smile tug at my lips. I felt so happy this day, even though it was the last day we would ever see our mother. Plus, I still hadn't been able to talk full english yet, but I was close. Then, I saw a bright flash of light. The next thing I knew I had blacked out. Again.

* * *

_Gary's Dream and POV :_

"Why's Mommy leaving, Grampa?" I heard someone ask.

"She needs to go see someone else for a while, Blue. Don't worry, though. She'll be back before you know it." someone else said. I slowly opened my eyes to see a younger version of me, holding Gramps' right hand, staring out the window, along with Gramps and another boy, who I almost mistook for me, holding Gramps' other hand. The boy holding Gramps' left hand had lighter hair hair than mine, more of a light brown, but sounded just like me. If it wasn't for the hair color, I think I would have seen him as my clone.

"Grampa?" my younger self then asked, "Where's Mommy going?"

"I don't know, Gary. She didn't say." he answered. At that, he then turned around and led them up the stairs. As the other boy turned around, I saw that he had blue eyes, not green like me. At least that's two differences between me and him. Now, why did that name that Grandpa mentioned earlier, Blue, sound so familiar? As I thought that over, I saw Gramps come back down and stare back out the window, whispering: "Where are you going and how long will you be gone, Aubrie?" Right after he said that, I saw a bright flash of light, then darkness.

* * *

_Trip's Dream and POV:_

"Do you promise to stay with Daddy, Trip?" someone asked.

"Uh-huh, Mama. I want to take a pictue, too!" someone else said. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself sitting on the grass outside my house. When I looked to the front of the house, I saw a younger boy that looked exactly like me, a woman bending down to his level, and my father, smiling in the doorway.

_This must be my memory of my mom before she left._ I thought, watching as my younger self took a photo with his new camera of both the woman and my father, smiling with their arms around each other. Then, the woman picked my younger self up and handed him to my father. She then turned and started walking away, waking goodbye to them. They waved goodbye back, not knowing that it would be the last time that they would see her.

"Why did you leave?" I then whispered, watching her walk away. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and then darkness.

* * *

_**Well, if you haven't guessed yet, the pictures of the Champion triggered memories of their last meetings with her. And, if you pay close attention, you'll see what her name was. Next chapter coming soon, so don't worry!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Mysterious Brothers

By: Aubrie1234

_**Reggie's House, Veilstone City, Sinnoh:**_

* * *

**Reggie's POV**

_Oh Paul, please wake up. _I thought as I put another cloth with ice inside on his forehead. So far he had been out for two days since Weavile dragged me to see him. When I found him like that I went into panic-mode. Really, I did. Ever since I had promised our mom that I would take care of him, I had kept that promise up to now, ten years after I made it. If she saw us right now, she would kill me! Anyways, after I had calmed down (thanks to Weavile), I had brought Paul up to his room and put him in bed. He also had a high temperature, so I asked Weavile to make some ice with her Ice Beam and then to tell Electivire to use Brick Break to break it into smaller pieces. She nodded, then ran off. I guess while she asked Electivire that the other pokemon heard about Paul's condition, so most of them were either here in the room with me or outside in the hall. Torterra was the heaviest, so he had to stay downstairs. It was just upsetting him more because he was Paul's first pokemon, almost didn't get separated from him, and he wanted to stay by Paul's side if he could. Which he couldn't right now because he would likely bring the house down (literally) if he did. As I heard another crashing sound come from downstairs, I sighed and got up.

"Come tell me if Paul wakes up, okay?" I asked Weavile. She nodded before gazing back to Paul. I went into the hall, moving around the pokemon, and then went down the stairs to see that Torterra was still pacing and was still accidentally knocking stuff down with his turns and with the swishes from his tail.

"Torterra," I said, getting the Continent Pokemon's attention, "Please, calm down. Paul will be fine. If you keep this up, we'll have a ditch in this house and lots of stuff to replace."

"Tor..." he told me, hanging his head. I patted him and said: "I know you're sorry. Just give it time, okay? He'll be up and about soon, I know it. Then you can do all the worrying you want with him by doing one of your favorite things you used to do as a Turtwig and Grotle when he made you worry, right?" I told him. He looked up at me and smiled, saying: "Tor! Torterra terra tor tor!" What I was talking about before was when he usually tackled Paul into the ground and sat on him until he said sorry, but that was when they were younger and before he evolved into his final form. If he still did that these days he would have crushed Paul by the first or second time.

"Just try not to crush him _too_ much or I won't have a brother and you wouldn't have a trainer anymore, alright?" I joked. He smiled and said: "Terrator tor terra!" I was about to go up the stairs when the doorbell rang.

_No-one should be visiting us today, should they? _I thought, puzzled, as I went to get the door. As I passed Torterra, he gave me a questioning look, probably wondering who it is as well. I opened the door and saw the same woman that was in the newspaper, the new Champion.

"Hello. I was wondering, are you Reggie?" She asked. Her voice sounded so familiar, but I don't know why...

"Y-yes, I'm Reggie. Aren't you the woman they said in the newspaper that became the new Champion?" I asked.

"I am. And is that Torterra behind you your's?" she asked again. I turned around and saw Torterra right behind me, just like she said. Man, can Paul's Torterra be quiet when he wants to be...

"No, he's my little brother's. And why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you and your brother. Can I come inside, please?" she told me, then asked.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot my manners. Seeing a Champion like you on my doorstep doesn't happen everyday, you know." I told her before stepping aside and letting her in. She nodded before coming inside, then slipped off her shoes.

"I understand." she told me, "There is another reason why I'm here, though."

"Terra tor?" Torterra asked her.

"Yes, _another_ reason, Torterra." she told him, then turned to me. Wait, she understood _Torterra_?!

"Where is your little brother, Reggie? He also needs to know." the Champion then asked me. I stiffened slightly. I was afraid she was going to ask that. Well, I'll be honest with her.

"You see, Ms. Champion-"

"Call me Mewlin."

"Wait, Mewlin's your name?" I asked, surprised. There was only one person I knew of that had that same name, but I hadn't heard or seen her in ten years...

"Yes, and I think you might remember me, Reggie." she told me. That made everything fit together right then.

"That means..." I looked into her eyes and saw that same spark of kindness I had always seen in Mom's eyes. It didn't seem real, but... it was. After all these years, too... I felt my eyes start to tear up and I threw myself into her arms, saying: "It _is_ you, Mom! We've missed you!"

"I know, Reg, I know..." she soothed, trying to calm me down and using the nickname I used to have when I was little. I didn't care if I calmed down or not. I had just found our mom, and that was all that mattered to me. After a while, I had calmed down enough to ask why she had left.

"I can't tell you right now, Reggie, but later on I will. But tell me what happened with Paul, please." I told her, but she didn't seem surprised. SHE SHOULD! This is her son and my little brother we are talking about!

"You don't have to yell that, you know." she told me. Did I just say all of that out loud? Um... Oops?

"Anyway, I think I know what happened."

"What happened then?"

"From seeing my picture in the newspaper, I think he fainted and is having a flashback. He'll wake up soon."

"Tor! Terra tor!" Torterra said. I then noticed we had forgotten about the pokemon and he was trying to tell us to look up the stairs. I looked and saw Weavile jumping down them, two at a time, and was followed by Electivire, who was helping Paul down the stairs. When they all saw Mom, Weavile eyed her warily but kept going while Electivire and Paul stopped and looked at her, surprised.

"Vire elec?" Electivire asked, using one of his two tails to point at Mom.

"Her name's Mewlin, Electivire, if you asked that. And Paul, I'm glad you're finally awake." I told him. When he heard Mom's name, I saw him stiffen slightly.

"Mewlin? You mean..." he asked, trailing off. I nodded just as Weavile reached me.

"Vile wea, weawea vile weavile vile. Vile wea weavile vile wea, weavile?" she told me, then asked.

"I'm important _because_ I'm their mom, Weavile." Mom interrupted. Weavile and Electivire looked shocked before glancing between me, her, and Paul. And _how_ can she understand the pokemon?! This makes no sense! At all!

"Now that both of you are here, I also need to ask if you both could come to Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. I can't explain right now, but I will once you get there." she continued before getting her shoes and heading out the door. I looked at Paul for a minute before heading to the door and open it. I looked out, but didn't see her anywhere. I then closed the door back before going back into the living room and sitting down in one of the chairs.

* * *

"Vire vire... electivire." Electivire said after a little while.

"If you said that was interesting, Electivire, I agree. That was really abrupt." I agreed with the Thunderbolt Pokemon.

"Wea weavile weavile wea vile vile wea." Weavile said. I wish I could understand her like Mom could. But, I think she might have said: 'No beating around the bush with her.' Not sure, though, since I don't understand pokemon well, only a few words.

"Reggie," Paul said, getting my attention, "I want to go, but are you going to come with me?" Wait, did _he_ just ask _me_ something?! Is that even the _real_ Paul?!

"Paul, are you alright? Asking me something doesn't seem like you."

"I know, but... If Mom is telling us to go to Kanto, we need to go. We haven't seen her for ten years and I don't want to lose her again."

"Tor terra tor tor, terra." Torterra said, walking over to Paul's side now that he was at the bottom of the stairs. Because of that, he also gave Electivire a chance to rest. Electivire thanked him before going over to sit on the couch, letting out a long sigh.

"Elec, electivire." he told Torterra. Torterra nodded, then said: "Terra torterra."

"Well, if you're going, I'm coming too. For one thing, I don't want to lose her again either. For another, I'm not letting you go alone." I told him, smiling. He just nodded then turned away. Oh Paul, why don't you do socialize anymore, especially with me? I wish I had my old brother back...

* * *

_**Another chapter at last! Ta-Da! Review and I'll see you later!**_


	5. Chapter 4

Mysterious Brothers

By: Aubrie1234

_**Nuvema Town, Unova:**_

**Serperior's POV**

Oh, where is Prof. Juniper?! She should be here somewhere. She's the only one I trust with Master Trip, since she used to be my master. Wait, there she is! In her study room... Why didn't I think of that first?

"_Professor! Professor!" _I said. I startled her, but not too badly.

"Serperior! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Trip?" she asked me. I went over and tugged on her sleeve, trying to get her to come with me. No-one understands a pokemon except for another one, so I just had to show her to get her to help Trip.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming, but where are you taking me?" she asked. I let go of her sleeve and headed to Master Trip's house, stopping a few times to let her catch up...

* * *

Two Days later, he still hasn't woken up. Once Prof. Juniper saw him, she immediately went to see if he was hurt or sick, but I don't know. HE FAINTED SUDDENLY, FOR ARCEUS' SAKE! HE NEVER DOES THAT! Ehem, anyway, after she checked him, she told me that he had only fainted and that she wanted me and the rest of his pokemon to keep an eye on him. Which included me, Tranquill, Conkeldurr, Lampent, Frillish, and little, young Vanillite.

"_Why is Trip still sleeping, Serperior?" _Vanillite asked me. I shook my head and told her: _"I don't know, Vanillite. I just hope he wakes up soon."_

"_Go see him and make sure he wakes up, then! You were his first pokemon after all!" _Tranquill told me, flapping her wings. I wasn't so sure.

"_He might not want me to be in there when he wakes-"_

"_Of course he does! Don't you _dare_ start thinking that, Ser!" _I HATE IT WHEN SHE CALLS ME THAT!

"_Tranquill! I keep telling you _not _to call me that!" _I roared at her angrily. Vanillite shrunk back, afraid of my outburst. When I get mad, it can be scary to the others. She's the most scared though, since she's young. I turn to her, my gaze softening, and I tell her: _"It's alright, Vani. Don't be scared. I won't get mad. I promise." _Vani is the nickname we've given her since she became apart of the family.

"_A-are you sure? Y-you promise?"_

"_I promise." _Vanillite came closer, but didn't smile because she wasn't sure I was going to keep my promise. She wasn't used to me all the way yet, which is mainly why.

"_Just go check on him, Serperior." _Tranquill told me, getting protectively in front of Vanillite. Why do those two seem to become better friends when I get angry? I sighed before going into Trip's Room. It was the same as ever, having posters of the five Pokemon Champions on the walls and even on the door. Trip was lying in his bed, sleeping soundly. He was a lot less tense than two days ago, thankfully. But, why was he still asleep? Did the newspaper have something to do with it? Lampent had looked over the paper earlier and had said the only thing important on there was the mention of the new champion, but that was it. Conkeldurr said he might be having flashbacks about the champion in his dreams, but everyone else didn't believe him. Except me, of course. Since he was the only other fully-evolved pokemon of Trip's, we stuck together and believed each other even when no-one else did. He was also just outside the window, watching over Trip when I came in.

"_Any change?" _I asked. He shook his head and said: _"No, sorry."_ I lowered my head and sighed.

"_I should have known. How's Lampent? Has he figured out 'The case of why Trip won't wake up' yet?" _I joked, smiling a little. Ever since Lampent saw that connoisseur friend of Ash's do his 'Detective Time' thing, he's wanted to try and solve his own mystery, though it hasn't worked yet. Conkeldurr chuckled and shook his head again, saying: _"The time that happens is when we evolve again." _We then both laughed a lot. Neither of us has laughed that much at all since we've been in Trip's pokemon family.

"_Anyway, I'll look after Master Trip while you get some rest." _I told him after we calmed down enough to talk again.

"_I don't know, Serperior..."_

"_Tranquill suggested it."_

"_Even though she can be annoying, she's persistent. I'll let you, but come get me or someone else if there's any sign of trouble."_

"_Will do." _I told him before he walked off. I then turned to the bed, where Trip was still sleeping, and thought: _Please wake up soon, Master Trip. Why haven't you done it yet?_

* * *

After a while, I got bored a little and decided to do something. Not leave Trip's room, of course, but do something. Waiting can get very boring, you know. Anyway, I looked out the window to see what the others were doing. Lampent was hanging from a branch of the oak tree in Trip's yard, sleeping, while Conkeldurr was underneath, keeping an eye on Frillish, who was just floating around aimlessly. He had a tenancy to do that when he wasn't battling. The others must have been inside the house with me, since I didn't see them. Just as I was watching Frillish wander past the tree for the second time, I heard a voice from behind me:

"Mmm...Huh? Serperior?" I instantly knew who it was, so I jumped on Trip's bed excitedly, jostling him, and yelled with happiness: _"Master Trip! You're awake!"_

"Oof! S-serperior! Please, get off!" he told me. I ignored and rubbed him happily.

"_You're okay... You are ok-ay!" _I said. He then tried to push me off. I ignored and continued my rubbing. I was so happy he was awake! Soon everyone else came in from the noise and saw us. Vanillite was happy and smiling, Tranquill was giving me the 'You love him more than you let on' look (which I promise I will pay her back later; Remember, pokemon, boys and girls alike, can hit each other if they wish, which I am planning to take _full_ advantage of), Frillish was saying: _"Master Trip is okay and awake!"_ over and over again, Conkeldurr just smiled lightly, and Lampent... Well, let me just say that he somehow didn't hear us.

"Why are all of you out of your pokeballs? The only one I remember letting out was Serperior." he said after I got off the bed.

"_You fainted and Prof. Juniper told all of us to keep an eye on you. But, of course, you can't understand us, can you?" _Tranquill said before rolling her eyes.

"...I wish I could understand what you're saying, Tranquill. And Serperior, please don't do that again. You were crushing me." he said to her, then told me. I used my tail to rub the back of my head in embarrassment, saying: _"Um, yeah... About that..."_

"Wait, where's Lampent?" Trip then asked, looking around. Conkeldurr sweatdropped, saying: _"Still asleep in the oak tree. If you ask me, that pokemon can sleep through anything, even a flood."_

"_You sure have that right." _Tranquill agreed. Soon, everything went back to normal for us...

* * *

The next day, while I was resting on the floor after training (the Frenzy Plant attack now looked much stronger than it did before), there was a knock at the door. I looked at Trip, silently asking him who could be visiting that day. He looked back with as much confusion as I did before getting off his chair in the living room and going to the door. I sat up, watching with interest as the door opened to reveal... t-the new c-champion. I almost fainted and I think Trip almost did too. We did get shocked pretty badly, though. I bowed slightly (the best I could) while I heard Trip say: "U-um, hello."

"Hello to you too, Trip." she said. That left both of us in shock. How did she know his name without him saying it?! Was she a mindreader? Hey, I'm superstitious!

"H-how did you-?!" Trip stuttered, but didn't manage to finish because she interrupted him.

"I'll explain later. And I see you've become a powerful trainer. Your Serperior looks like it could use a bit more training, though." she said, "And, I'll explain later if you come to Pallet Town, in Kanto." I saw Trip was about to say something when she interrupted him again.

"Don't say it. I just want you to come as soon as you can." she then walked off without another word. An awkward silence came.

"_...Are we going?" _I asked after the awkward silence settled.

"...We're going. Return, Serperior." he said before returning me to my pokeball. I couldn't exactly hear what he was saying, but I could see the others, speak with them, and watch the outside world.

"_What's going on, Ser?" _Tranquill asked. I raised my eyebrow threateningly before saying in a strained voice: _"The new champion came a few minutes ago and asked Master Trip to come to Kanto. I think he's packing up now."_

* * *

_**Eh. It might not be the best chapter ending, but it still fits. Read, review, and I'll see you later!**_


End file.
